Una reunion poco prevista
by EmmaRosseGleek
Summary: Siete años después de haber derrotado a la terrible Gea, nuestros héroes se reúnen por una feliz ocasión. Pero llegara un invitado que nadie esperaba y ocurrirá un suceso que muchos ansiaban. ALERTA SPOLIER: no leer a menos que se hayan leído todos los libros o asuman las concecuencias


Percy suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que gea se había tratado de alzar y derrocar a los dioses juntos con sus hijos los gigantes, pero había sido detenida por el mismo grupo de héroes que hoy se reunían por una feliz ocasión.

Percy sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano y se giro para encontrar a su novia Anabeth, que lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Qué te pasa, sesos de alga?" le pregunto ella preocupada.

Percy sonrió ante el sobrenombre que ella le había dado cuando eran niños.

"No es nada… es solo que… me gustaría que estuviéramos todos hoy" le explicó él algo apenado, ante lo cual ella solo le dio otro leve apretón en la mano.

La victoria sobre la madre tierra había sido agridulce para nuestros héroes. Es cierto que habían vencido a una de las fuerzas más poderosas de las dos mitologías que los precedían, pero también habían perdido a un gran amigo en el proceso.

La muerte, o desaparición como decía Nico, de Leo Valdez los había afectado a todos de varias maneras.

Jason y Piper, quienes habían sido sus amigos más cercanos y quienes se sentían algo culpables de su muerte, eran los que peor lo habían pasado durante esos años. Ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo deprimidos y les costó seguir adelante. Fue solo gracias al apoyo del resto del grupo que fueran capaces de seguir adelantes con sus vidas. Incluso le llegaron a poner Leo a su primer hijo, en honor al mejor amigo de ambos.

Pero hoy todos se reunían por una feliz ocasión.

Después de varios años de noviazgo, Frank le había pedido a Hazel que se casara con él.

Corría el rumor de que había tenido que cumplir una serie de difíciles pruebas para poder conseguir la bendición de Nico, pero el centurión las había superado con gran facilidad y dispuesto a todo por la mano de su amada.

La boda se celebraría en Nueva Roma, dado al alto puesto de la pareja no se podría haber celebrado en otra parte. Reyna oficiaría la ceremonia, a pesar que ya se había retirado de su cargo como centurión.

Al parecer, Piper había tenido razón con respecto a la vida amorosa de Reyna. No estaba destinada a ser amada por ningún semidiós, pero cierto mortal llamado Andrew, descendiente muy lejano de Circe besaba la tierra por la que ella caminaba. Después de haber servido a su pueblo por aproximadamente unos diez años, finalmente se había retirado para preocuparse de sí misma y su felicidad. En solo unos meses se encontraba felizmente comprometida con el mortal de nueva roma y ahora era la orgullosa madre de un par de mellizos que revoloteaban por todos lados. Ella y Nico habían mantenido también una relación muy estrecha después de su viaje para poder traer a la Athenas de vuelta, se visitaban constantemente e incluso Nico había sido nombrado el padrino de ambos mellizos. Aunque ni Reyna ni Nico hablaran del tema, los dos sabían que Reyna estaba ocupando el lugar de Bianca como la hermana mayor de Nico, pero todos estaban felices por ellos.

De todas las parejas que se habían formado por los héroes que cumplieron la profecía de los siete, eran Percy y Anabeth los únicos que no estaban casados o a punto de hacerlo. Incluso Nico y Will llevaban unas argollas a juego desde hace unos dos años, lo que había provocado gran alegría entre todos sus amigos y familiares. Los chicos habían tenido una ceremonia muy privada, donde Jason había sido el padrino de Nico y Clarisse la de Will, invitando solo a unas veinte personas. Pero eran una pareja feliz. Nunca nadie había dicho algo en su contra y el que había llegado a insinuar algo insultante se había encontrado con la furia de Hazel, Jason, Percy, Anabeth, Frank, Piper y el propio Hades al parecer.

El hecho que fuera el único que aun no había pedido matrimonio era constante motivo de burlas hacia Percy, pero a él simplemente no le afectaba. Percy sabía que ama a Anabeth con todo su corazón y que ella también lo amaba. Ambos estaban consientes de los sentimientos del otro y no tenían ningún tipo de apuro. Además, Percy tenía una razón secreta de la cual nadie estaba consiente por la cual aun no le entregaba a Anabeth la sortija que estaba guardada en su bolsillo.

Percy sonrió al ver como Nico y Will pasaban frente a él tomados de la mano, antes de dirigirse hacia la tienda de campaña donde se encontraba Frank.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el novio?" pregunto al ver a todos los chicos reunidos alrededor de pingüino.

"¿Qué te parece a ti?" le pregunto Jason.

"Mmm… se ve bien de traje" dijo Percy acercándose al círculo y sonriéndole a Frank "Oye, amigo. Anabeth acaba de ir con las chicas para ver cómo van las cosas con Hazel. Y tu sabes como el mi chica, ella se va a encargar de que estén listas en unos minutos"

"Acabo de ver a mi hermana" dijo Nico entrando a la tienda de los muchachos, ya vestido un una tradicional toga griega, completamente negra excepto por una que otra veta plateada "Y parece que la misma Afrodita guio las manos de Piper mientras la preparaba. Hazel se ve bellísima, en cualquier momento aparece un dios menor decidiendo que también quiere casarse con ella por su belleza".

Se escucho el típico ruido de Frank transformándose.

"¡Eso no!" grito enojado, como si estuviera amenazando a quien quisiera quitarle a su prometida.

"Entonces es mejor que te mantengas en forma humana por el resto del día" le dijo Nico, luego los miro a todos "Y que se vistan adecuadamente. Se supone que ya deberían estar con sus togas"

"Lo haremos" dijo Percy mientras se empezaba a sacar la polera y tomaba una toga azul marino que andaba trayendo consigo.

Mientras que Percy llevaba una toga azul que parecía olas ante el movimiento, Jason llevaba una amarillo pálido que simulaba rayos en los bordes y Frank, quien aun mantenía el titulo de centurión, llevaba una toga morada, pero con una insignia roja sangre para representar a su padre Marte.

Después de unos veinte minutos los muchachos estaban listos y preparándose para salir cuando escucharon una serie de explosiones y también al guardián de Nueva Roma, Termino, gritando desesperadamente.

"¡No se permiten armas en Nueva Roma. Serás considerado un enemigo si avanzas un solo centímetro más" sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar "Te he dicho que no , bestia peluda"

Todos salieron de la carpa en que se encontraban, agarrando sus armas firmemente. El grupo de los chicos se reunió con sus compañeras y varios de sus cerebros se paralizaron por unos segundos al ver lo hermosas que se veían.

Cada una de las chicas se encontraba en sus vertidos-toga para la ceremonia, los colores representando de alguna forma a su antecesor divino, a excepción de Hazel, que en vez de llevar una toga negra como la de su hermano ocupaba una de color blanco, con los bordes morados, mostrando que ella compartía el cargo de centurión como Frank. Todas las chicas se veían preciosas, pero no había una que no tuviera una expresión de fiereza en su rostro y todas empuñaban sus armas ceremoniales.

Después de unos segundos de apreciación a sus novias y esposas, finalmente los hombres fueron capaces de dirigir su atención a quien le gritaba Término con tantas ganas. Fue entonces cuando escucharon una voz gritar de vuelta a la estatua.

"¿A quién le dices bestia peluda, lampiño sin brazos?" grito una voz que todos reconocieron a pesar de que había cambiado mucho y nadie esperaba volver a oírla.

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como un enorme dragón de color bronce se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, el mismo dragón que había desaparecido hacia tanto tiempo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero fue en cuanto vieron a las personas que se encontraban sobre los lomos del dragón cuando varios corazones se detuvieron.

Percy y Hazel fueron los únicos que reconocieron a la mujer que iba sobre el dragón. Él, porque había estado en su isla y ella, por hacía mucho tiempo atrás había hecho un dibujo de su cara a petición de un amigo.

Pero toda la atención se encontraba en el hombre al que la mujer abrazaba para mantenerse firme sobre el lomo del poderoso Fetus.

"Leo…" susurro Piper con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras, Termino aun intentaba detener al dragón gritándole.

"¿No te das cuenta de que él no es un arma" le grito el hombre desde el lomo del dragón, que ahora no avanzaba más y se mantenía sobrevolando sobre donde se celebraría la ceremonia "Te daremos todas nuestras armas pero necesitamos a Fetus para tener un aterrizaje seguro"

Termino pareció meditar lo propuesta como si se rascara la cabeza.

"Me parece justo" se escucho un suave plop y las armas de los dos que se encontraban sobre el dragón desaparecieron "mi asistente Iula segunda tiene sus cosas, para cuando las quieran de vuelta" dicho eso Termino desapareció como si nada.

De repente Fetus se tiro en picada y los que lo montaban soltaron gritos de alegría, mientras que muchos de los invitados a la boda corrían, pero el nuestro grupo de héroes se mantuvo inmovible, aun sin poder creer a quienes estaban viendo.

En unos segundos el dragón había aterrizado y quienes lo montaban bajaron al suelo.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta años, vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de camuflaje y unos jeans algo gastados. Alto, de pelo rizado y negro, con una barba de tres días les sonría traviesamente como la última vez que los había visto. A su lado la mujer parecía bordear los veinticinco, su pelo canela tomado en un moño bajo y vestida con un conjunto un parecido al de su acompañante.

"¿Me extrañaron?" pregunto finalmente el hombre, con un tono juguetón.

"¡Leo!" gritaron todos y corrieron a abrazar al amigo que habían creído muerto.

Piper y Jason fueron los primeros en llegar, pero rápidamente se encontró abrazado por todas partes. Abrazando de vuelta a los que pudo, Leo se puso a llorar suavemente.

"No tienen idea cuanto los extrañaba, chicos" dijo antes de separarse un poco de sus amigos "Pero antes que nada, déjenme presentarles a alguien muy importante" hizo espacio entre Frank y Jason, para poder tomar la mano de la mujer que lo acompañaba "Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi esposa, Calipso"

"Hola" dijo ella suavemente, siéntenos algo expuesto al sentir como una gran cantidad de personas la miraban fijamente.

"Hola" le dijo Percy de vuelta y Calipso le dio una sonrisa de reconocimiento sin una pisca de rencor, lo que lo alegro un montón "Creo que es mejor si vamos a una de las carpas para que nos expliquen lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te vimos, Leo" todos asintieron y caminaron hasta donde los hombres se habían arreglado.

Después de que Leo les contara como se las había arreglado para morir, revivir gracias a sus invenciones, llegar a la isla en que vivía Calipso y luego escapar de ella todos le explicaron de que para ellos solo habían pasado siete años en su mundo, mientras que Leo había envejecido cerca de unos doce.

De repente Frank se acordó de algo sumamente importante y tomo la mano de Hazel.

"Cariño, la boda, debemos avisar de que no se podrá celebrar" dijo el centurión a su prometida.

Ella puso cara de pena, pero asintió, dándose cuenta de que él tenía la razón.

"¿Boda?" preguntó Leo sin entender.

"Si, es que… antes de que llegaras Hazel y yo nos íbamos a casar, pero ya no es posible…" empezó a decir Frank, pero leo lo interrumpió.

"¿Y quién se los impide?" les pregunto levantándose de la silla en que estaba sentado "Muevan esos traseros, chicos, tenemos una boda que celebrar y no voy a dejar que no suceda por mi culpa. Después de todo, yo siempre he sido y seré el alma de las fiestas"

De esa forma, en menos de una hora, se habían vuelto a preparar todas las cosas para el matrimonio. Percy observaba todo con nostalgia, algo apartado.

"¿Qué le pasa al gran Percy Jackson?" pregunto una voz a su espalda, Percy se dio vuelta para ver que era Nico.

"Nada" mintió él sin muchas ganas, sabiendo que de una u otra forma Nico sabría que mentía.

"Tú sabes bien que se reconocer cuando alguien me miente, llevo años estudiando a las personas y se que tú tienes algo que te preocupa" dijo Nico llegando a su lado.

"¿Puedes mantener un secreto?" le pregunto Percy.

"Sabes que sí. Estuve enamorado de ti por años y nunca sospechaste nada" le contesto Nico, tratando de probar lo bueno que era ocultando las cosas.

Lentamente y mirando hacia todos lados, Percy saco una cajita de terciopelo de unos de los bolsillos ocultos de su toga.

"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" preguntó Nico sorprendido.

"Si crees que es un anillo de compromiso, si, tienes razón"

"¿Desde hace cuanto que lo tienes?"

"Cerca de unos cuatro años" dijo Percy apenado, abriendo la caja para mostrarle a su amigo un precioso anillo de plata con una aguamarina mediana, rodeada con pequeños zafiros "Me demore tres años en encontrar las piedras perfectas, nadie un todas las cuevas marinas que pude hasta que junte las suficientes para el anillo"

Nico saco unas cuentas rápidas y se dio cuenta de que Percy había empezado a preparar el anillo justo después de la guerra en contra de Gea.

"¿Por qué aun no le pides matrimonio entonces?" le pregunto Nico.

"Lo iba a hacer. Tenía todo preparado. La llevaría a esa playa que tanto le gusta, donde tendría preparado toda su comida favorita y le pediría a un par de ninfas del rio que había cerca que nos cantaran…"

"¿Y qué paso?"

"Atenea se apareció ante mí. Me dijo que ella me aprobaba para pedirle matrimonio a una de sus hijas favoritas, pero que aun no era el momento. Me dijo que esperara a que ella me diera una señal o que sería muy probable que nuestra unión terminara en desastre"

"Guau, Percy, lo siento" dijo Nico "y cuando todos te tomamos el pelo por el tema…"

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada" dijo Percy dándole unas palmaditas en la espada, antes de guardar el anillo de vuelta a su bolsillo y empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba a punto de empezar la boda "Llevo años cargando el anillo, esperando el momento adecuado. Un par d chistes hacían que me pesara menos"

Nico lo siguió en silencio y cada uno tomo sus posiciones.

Casi todos los chicos se encontraban parados junto a Frank, quien se retorcía nervioso parado junto a altar. Leo, quien se había puesto una toga roja como el fuego por su padre, le apoyo la mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

De repente a lo lejos se vio como se acercaba el grupo de chicas, para sorpresa de todos, con Nico encabezando el grupo, mientras tiraba flores y la cara roja de vergüenza.

"Ni una palabra" amenazaba a cada persona que lo miraba, a la vez que susurraba algo sobre no volver a hacer promesas en broma.

Finalmente Nico termino de tirar flores y se fue derecho al grupo de los chicos, para esconderse detrás de Will, quien le dio la mano divertido.

Cuando finalmente las damas de honor se pararon junto a los chicos apareció Hazel acompañada por el mismísimo Plutón. Él la llevo hasta el altar, le dio una mirada dura a Frank y desapareció con un suave "pluf".

La ceremonia fue corta, pero muy completa. Los votos de ambos fueron tiernos y sinceros, todos los presentes rogaron a los dioses que bendijeran esa unión y que fueran felices para siempre.

Una vez que la ceremonia se había acabado y se encontraban en la celebración, en la cual Leo les contó varias anécdotas tanto reales como inventadas, pero todas muy chistosas, Percy sintió como el bolsillo de su toga empezaba a pesar.

Miro a todos lados sin saber si se lo estaba imaginando o en realidad la diosa Atenea le estaba mandando una señal de que era la hora.

De repente se escucho en suave grito de un ave y todos vieron una lechuza volar sobre sus cabezas, antes de posarse en un árbol cercano a Percy y volver a dar u suave grito.

Anabeth miraba extrañada el ave.

"¿Madre?" pregunto confundida, sin mirar a su novio, cuando de repente escucho varios chillidos de alegría de parte de sus amigas. Dio un pequeño giro para encontrarse con Percy de rodillas frente a ellas, con una cajita negra frente a ella.

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando Percy empezó a hablar.

"Anabeth, no tienes idea de cuánto he esperado esa señal de tu madre" dijo Percy incapaz de contener las lagrimas de alegría "He planeado como pedirte matrimonio desde el día que entre a Nueva Roma y me di cuenta que podríamos envejecer juntos. Cuando finalmente derrotamos a Gea, busque por todas las aguas las gemas perfectas para ti. Cuando finalmente tuve todo listo para ti, fui advertido por la diosa de la sabiduría que un no era el momento adecuado y que ella me daría la señal de cuando lo fuera. Y hoy, después de cuatro años cargando este anillo en mi bolsillo soy capaz de ofrecértelo. No estamos en esa playa que te encanta, ni pude preparar tu comida favorita como había planeado, pero estamos junto a todos nuestros amigos y es todo lo que necesitamos. Así que Anabeth, la chica más hermosa y valiente que he conocido, ¿aceptarías casarte con este sesos de alga?"

No fueron necesarias las palabras, dado a que Anabeth se lanzó sobre Percy para besarlo, mientras ella lloraba también de felicidad.


End file.
